Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an installation mechanism and more particularly to an automatic installation mechanism and an automatic installation lamp, wherein an object being installed, such as a lamp, can achieve the automatic installation, is easy to be installed, and have high efficiency.
Description of Related Arts
Lamps are the most common illumination appliances in our daily life. During the installation of the lamps, such as ceiling lamps, an installation hole is needed to allow the ceiling lights being mounted therein in order to provide an indoor illumination.
As shown in FIG. 1, the installation mechanism for the conventional ceiling light comprises a fixing member 100, a torsion spring 200, a U-shaped strut 300, wherein the fixing member 100 is installed on a shell body 400 of the ceiling light, and the torsion spring 200 is coupled on the fixing member 100 to connect with one side of the fixing member 100 and one side of the U-shaped strut 300 respectively, so that the torsion spring 200, which is connected with one side of the U-shaped strut 300, is a rotation shaft adapted to rotate towards an lower portion of the fixing member 100 in order to reach the shell body 400. In order to ensure the stability for the installation of the ceiling light, two sets of the installation mechanism for the conventional ceiling light are adapted to symmetrically install on the shell body 400 of the ceiling light, and the U-shaped strut 300 is arranged on an outer side of the fixing member 100.
Accordingly, while the ceiling light is installed on the ceiling via the above mentioned installation mechanism, an action force is applied on the U-shaped strut 300 to force the U-shaped strut 300 overcome a torsion provided by the torsion spring 200, so that the torsion spring 200 is a rotation shaft to force one side of the U-shaped strut 300 to rotate towards the top portion of the fixing member 100 until that the U-shaped strut 300 is in a vertical position, and then the action force is continuously applied on the U-shaped strut 300 as well as that the ceiling light is placed into an installation hole of the ceiling. At the same time, at least a partial of one side of the U-shaped strut 300 is passed through the ceiling, and then the action force is released. After that, one side of the U-shaped strut 300, which is connected with the torsion spring 200, starts to reset until that one side of the U-shaped strut 300 touches the margin edge of the installation hole of the ceiling. If a lower portion of the shell body 400 of the ceiling light has a protrude edge (as shown in FIG. 1). The ceiling is seized between the protrude edge of the shell body 400 and the U-shaped strut 300.
Therefore, according to the above mentioned installation process, the action force is needed to applied on the U-shaped strut 300 to overcome the torsion provided by the torsion spring 200, so that the U-shaped strut 300 can be prevented to rotate towards the lower portion of the shell body 400 through the torsion of the torsion spring 200 as well as that the torsion spring 200 is a rotation shaft, and otherwise, the ceiling light cannot be installed. The action force applied on the U-shaped strut 300 is exerted by the installation officers, wherein it is very difficult to remain the action force on the U-shaped strut 300 by only one hand of the installation officers. In addition, while the ceiling light is large in size and has multiple U-shaped struts 300, it is still very difficult to remain the action force on the U-shaped struts 300 by two hands of the installation officers. The action force is applied on an action point, wherein while the action point is located on a location more closely to the torsion spring 200, the action force applied on the U-shaped strut 300 is relatively larger, and in the other words, while the action point is located on a location away from the torsion spring 200, which is more closely to the other side of the U-shaped strut 300, the action force applied on the U-shaped strut 300 is relatively smaller. However, the size of the installation hole is not much larger than that of the shell body 400, so that the existence of the hands may impede the installation of the ceiling light, and more especially the action force is applied on the location more closely to the other side of the U-shaped strut 300, the installation of the ceiling light is more difficult. Therefore, the installation of the conventional ceiling light is inconvenient, energy-wasting, and low in efficiency. And, while the ceiling light needs to be detached from the ceiling, the hands of the installation offices will be damaged by the rebound of the torsion spring 200, so that the installation of the conventional ceiling light is unsafety.
The lights are the most common illumination appliance in our daily life. In order to incorporate the interior design and the illumination angle of the lights, there are multiple methods for installing the lights, but the most common method to install the lights for the normal family is the embedded method, such that the lights is embedded inside the installation hole of the ceiling to provide the illumination function.
The installation method for the conventional lights is to install the lights by hands, and in such manner, the installation time and steps is increased, and at the same time, supplemental tools may be needed to complete the installation process, and further increase the probability of the injure for the installation officers. Especially while the lights are broken in the late night, the users feel hassle to replace the lights by themselves due to the dark environment and the complicated installation steps for the convention lights.
The conventional installation for the lights is to use the awkward springs to complete the installation process, wherein during the installation process, two hands of the user is needed to be apply the action force to overcome the torsion of the torsion springs, and the action force is applied to counter the torsion, and then the light is placed into the installation hole of the ceiling to complete the installation of the light. During the installation process, a large amount of action force is needed to be applied on the torsion spring by two hands of the user, so as to increase the labor intensity and the risk of accidents.
Therefore, the mounting structure of the present invention is improved comparing with the original mounting structure, so that the improved mounting structure of the present invention is easy and convenient to operate. An automatic switch based on a simple cam is adapted to achieve the automatic installation and detachment as well as to efficiently decrease the manufacturing cost.
The present invention is to provide the automatic switch based on a simple mechanical principle, wherein the automatic switch is used to replace the human hands. During the installation of the lights, the torsion spring is pulled up by the human hands and is locked by the automatic switch, and then the lights can be installed on the ceiling. While the lights need to be installed or detached, the automatic switch is activated to install or detach the lights through that the automatic switch and the inner wall of the installation hole of the ceiling is contacted with the automatic switch, so as to achieve the automatic installation and detachment process.